Harry Potters
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Chloe thought she would be unique at the Halloween party this year but someone else had the same costume idea.


__**/screams/ HALLWOW EE N**__

* * *

><p><span><strong>Harry Potters<strong>

Beca stood by the corner of the two storey house, eyeing everyone as they scared each other and laughed along. She merely rolled her eyes, an amused look plastered on her face as she sipped the drink in her hand. Beca didn't really know why she was here. She hated socializing and she wasn't the party kind of girl, but it's been okay so far, she decided. It's not everyday you get to put your costumes to use. Beca looked down at her robes and twirled the wand around her fingers with her free hand. Her glasses were starting to feel heavy, considering she's not used to them, but she wrinkles her nose and shifts them back up.

Beca leaned against the wall, breathing in the pumpkin spice and the sweet scent from the candy hung all over. A smile grazed her lips and when her eyes opened, someone standing by the door caught her attention. Before Beca had time to react, the girl pointed accusingly at her.

"_Hey_!" Beca's eyes widened at the redhead by the door. _"You stole my costume!"_ Beca's mouth hung open in offense as she took in the Gryffindor scarf and the distinct Harry Potter spectacles on the girl's face. Beca scrunched her face up just as the girl made her way over to her.

"I didn't steal your costume." Beca rolls her eyes at the redhead.

"I thought I could be unique this time round." The ginger pouted and her eyes drooped.

"In my defense," Beca spoke up. "I came to the party first."

The girl frowned and clutched her wand to her side. "Look I couldn't locate my wand okay."

"Try _accio wand_." Beca smirked and twirled her wand around. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the girl wasn't carrying Harry's wand. "By the way, that's Luna's wand, you know."

"I said I couldn't find it." The girl grumbled, a tinge of annoyance and frustration evident in her voice. "I obviously look better though."

"What?!" Beca shot her an appalled look. "I'm pretty sure I'm a better Harry Potter."

"Bree!" The redhead waved frantically over to her friend. "Tell this annoying muggle here that I'm a better Harry Potter."

"Excuse me?" Beca shot back, her eyebrows raising. "Jesse!"

The redhead's mouth hung open as the couple came over.

"You're dating her friend?" Both wizards shrieked at their best friends. Jesse squinted at the pair and Aubrey merely arched an eyebrow.

"Who's the better Harry Potter?" Beca folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jesse.

"Yeah who?" The redhead added on, staring back at her best friend. Beca scowled at the girl beside her as Jesse swallowed and Aubrey licked her lips.

"Look, Chloe." Aubrey let go of Jesse's hand. "You're both great wizards." Jesse quickly agreed, joining their hands back together again. The redhead—Chloe, glared at Beca as the pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Your wand isn't even Harry's wand and you don't have the lightning scar on your forehead." Beca spluttered out, pointing her wand at Chloe's forehead.

"There's a scar here!" Chloe shrieked at Beca, pushing her red hair back to reveal a tiny scar above her eyebrow.

"It's not lightning shaped."

"Well I'm _sorry_ I didn't fall on a lightning shaped table edge when I was five!" Chloe retorted, huffing as she gripped on tightly to her wand and pointed it back at Beca menacingly.

"You're ginger!" Beca thrust her wand towards Chloe's hair. "You should be Ron inst—"

"_Silencio_!" Chloe squeezed her eyes tightly shut and flung her wand at Beca's face.

"Stop being annoying!" Beca growled at the girl whose eyes were still shut. Jesse and Aubrey watched on quietly as Beca and Chloe acted like children, thrusting their wands at each other's faces and growling at each other.

"Hey, hey guys." Jesse broke into their intense staring contest. "You know what? Chloe can be Ron and Beca can be Harry."

"What?!" Chloe directed her voice at Jesse, who cringed in response. "I came as Harry Potter!"

"_Disappearus spectaclus_!" Beca screamed at Chloe, her hands pointing at Chloe's Potter glasses.

"That's not even a real spell!" Chloe pushed Beca's wand down.

Aubrey stepped in this time, pulling Chloe's glasses off her face and folding them before ruffling Chloe's hair. "You look nice as Ron." Aubrey quickly spoke, straightening Chloe's scarf.

"Now you're Harry and Ron! Best friends!" Jesse clapped his hands together and pushed the two together. Beca pushed herself back and scoffed as the couple quickly made their escape, leaving the two scowling wizards.

"You look good as Ron." Beca mumbled, poking at Chloe's robe with her wand.

"I came as Harry!" Chloe's eyes widened and she argued again.

"I'm trying to be nice." Beca grumbled through gritted teeth, she pointed her wand at Chloe's face.

"Your Harry costume was better." Chloe unwillingly dragged out. She watched at Beca's scowl turned into a smug grin and punched the brunette's arm. "Mine was good though." She quickly defended herself.

"Yeah whatever, ginger." Beca laughed. "Let's go get some punch."

Before the two could reach the punch bowl, someone stopped them.

"Hey, you guys have really cool couple outfits man." The brown-haired boy grinned at them.

"What!?" Both wizards stared at him and spoke at the same time. _"Couple!? Us!?"_

"We're not couples."

"I don't know her."

"I hate her."

Beca and Chloe glared at each other as Beca fiddled with the loose ends on her scarf and Chloe tapped her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, sure." The guy walked away with a goofy grin plastered on his face, obviously unconvinced.

* * *

><p>That night though, when everyone was clearing out, the two realized that their best friends had abandoned them. They made their way out to the pavements and glanced at their watches.<p>

"Ugh, I bet they're at mine and Aubrey's apartment again, doing god knows what." Chloe grumbled as she started the short walk towards her block.

"Hey uh, you could crash at my place." Beca offered, scratching the back of her neck. "I mean, if you want to."

Chloe's features softened and for the first time, Beca focused on the small details of Chloe's features. She had small barely visible freckles splayed around her face, the eerie lighting from the houses and the street lights casting an angel like look on her. For the first time tonight, she took note of Chloe's beauty.

"Yeah, thanks." Chloe accepted and found a smile creeping its way onto Beca's features. She let out a laugh of her own and they walks closely to Beca's apartment, two blocks away from Chloe's.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S A LITTLE TOO EARLY FOR HALLOWEEN BUT I'M SO EXCITED (my country doesn't really celebrate it). Anyway, I apologize for the shit ton of dialogue and the mistakes, hAPPY HALLOWEEN WOOHOO.<strong>


End file.
